1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training aids for golf, and more particularly relates to a golf training aid for putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers are trying to improve their golf games by practicing with training aids that assist them in perfecting a good golf swing. Such aids are available to assist in practicing the full swing, the short game swing, and the putting stroke.
One of the big problems in putting is in lining-up the putter head so that it is square to the line to the target, whether that be the hole, or whether it be a spot on the green that if hit will allow the golf ball to curve into the hole because of the undulations and uneven surface of the green.
A big problem with putting is making sure that the putter head is square to the line, and many players are putting, and practicing putting, and are completely unaware that their putter blade is not square to the target line, because they must stand to the side of the ball.
If a golfer lines-up a putt, takes his putting set-up over the ball, and asks a fellow golfer to hold the putter by the top of the grip to hold it in the position the putter has assumed at set-up, the golfer is often amazed when he steps back and looks at the face of the putter blade to find that the face of the putter blade is aimed nowhere near his target and is not square to his target line.